Efeito Placebo
by Mylla Evans
Summary: As amigas de Lily aprontaram uma para ela: colocaram uma poção do amor na bebida da ruiva. Agora, ela sairá à procura de James para lhe falar sobre seus sentimentos. Seria o efeito da poção?


Essa fic tem uma origem engraçada... Enquanto eu estava estendendo roupas(!), comecei a divagar e meus pensamentos chegaram ao Efeito Placebo, que consiste em medicar uma pessoa doente com medicamentos que não fazem efeito e ver se, pelo simples fato de acreditar estar sendo tratada, a pessoa se cura. Pensei uns segundinhos e isso virou motivo para uma fic. Esta fic. Espero que gostem dela!

Disclaimer: Tudo aqui pertence à J.K. Rowling. Se eu tivesse o dinheiro dela, não iria estender roupas e, conseqüentemente, não teria a idéia que tive.

"Efeito Placebo"

Hogsmeade parecia ser uma ilustração natalina naquele inverno. Todas as casas e lojas estavam cobertas por uma espessa camada de neve branca e fofa, e o vento gélido fazia com que os flocos de neve, que caíam de forma graciosa, rodopiassem pelo ar, tornando a paisagem ainda mais encantadora.

Aquela era a última visita dos alunos de Hogwarts ao vilarejo antes do natal. A maioria deles andava de um lado à outro, procurando presentes para amigos e familiares. Não era diferente com um trio de amigas: Lily Evans, Emelina Vance e Marlene McKinnon. As três andavam lentamente, seus pés afundando vários centímetros na neve, seus rostos corados pelo frio.

- Vamos parar no Três Vassouras para beber algo? - sugeriu Marlene em voz alta, tentando fazer com que sua voz se sobrepusesse ao assovio do vento.

- Você não marcou um encontro com o Sirius por lá, não é? - perguntou Lily, desconfiada. Marlene estava saindo com Sirius Black, e os dois se encontravam em todos os lugares possíveis e imagináveis.

- Não - assegurou Marlene, a pele um pouco mais corada do que antes.

- Ótimo. Estou de bom humor hoje, e se eu visse Potter, ele simplesmente me enlouqueceria ao ponto de me fazer voltar para Hogwarts sem comprar o presente de Alice.

Emelina e Marlene se entrolharam, e em seguida reviraram os olhos, seus lábios curvados em sorrisos pequenos, porém cúmplices.

Alice era a quarta integrante do grupo, mas havia se formado no ano anterior. Fora monitora chefe e excelente aluna, o que se evidenciou em seus testes para ingressar na academia de aurores: passara com louvor. E não só ela. Seu noivo, Frank Longbottom, também obteve excelentes notas. Frank havia sido o capitão do time de quadribol até se formar, também no ano anterior.

Agora Lily era a monitora chefe. E James Potter era o capitão do time de quadribol.

Entretanto, a relação dos dois não era tão amistosa quanto a de Frank e Alice. Lily simplesmente não suportava o arrogante Potter, que se considerava o rei da escola e possivelmente o dono do mundo.

E depois de se tornar capitão do time da Grifinória, o ego do garoto pareceu se inflar ainda mais. Entretanto, por motivos de força maior, James já não azarava tantas pessoas, e nem pegava tantas detenções. Esta "força maior" tinha nome e sobrenome: Minerva McGonagall. A professora havia ameaçado retirá-lo do posto de capitão do time, caso ele continuasse com suas infantilidades. A ameaça surtiu efeito, e de quebra facilitou o trabalho de Lily.

As três garotas chegaram ao Três Vassoras, e quando abriram a porta, uma rajada de flocos de neve invadiu o pequeno salão onde o bar funcionava; como sempre, estava apinhado de pessoas, sobretudo estudantes de Hogwarts, e havia a confusão generalizada de muitas vozes falando ao mesmo tempo. Arrumaram uma mesa um tanto afastada da agitação principal, em um canto do salão.

- Vou buscar as bebidas - anunciou Marlene, enquanto as duas amigas se sentavam e observavam-na desaparecer entre a pequena multidão.

- Marlene está bastante prestativa hoje - comentou Lily.

Não que Marlene não fosse gentil. É que desta vez, ela estava sendo gentil de mais.

- Ah, você sabe, Marlene deve estar tentando nos agradar o suficiente para nos deixar mais tarde e encontrar o Sirius - disse Emelina, dando de ombros.

- Quando ela vai se dar conta de que Sirius é um cafajeste? - perguntou Lily, friccionando suas mãos enluvadas.

- Como se adiantasse alguma coisa falarmos com ela. Marlene é tão auto-confiante que me assusta - tornou Emelina.

Lily suspirou.

Marlene voltou dois minutos mais tarde, com três canecas espumantes de cerveja amanteigada. As três amigas brindaram("Aos NIEMs!"), e logo Emelina e Marlene entornaram metade de suas bebidas, fazendo com que se sentissem aquecidas. Ambas olharam curiosamente para Lily, que ainda não bebera da sua.

- O que houve, Lily? - perguntou Marlene.

- Lembrei que hoje é noite de lua cheia - murmurou a ruiva.

- E daí? - perguntou Emelina.

- Nada - mentiu a garota.

Das três garotas, Lily era a única que sabia o segredo de Remus. A descoberta acabou fazendo com que uma grande amizade surgisse entre os dois, e ela dera sua palavra de que não contaria nada às duas amigas.

- Vamos, Lily, beba de uma vez! - incentivou Marlene.

- Sim, senão nosso brinde não terá efeito! - emendou Emelina.

Lily riu, levando a caneca aos lábios. Sob os amplos sorrisos das amigas, ela sorveu o líquido, sentindo todas as partes do seu corpo esquentarem de uma forma deliciosamente aconchegante.

O que chamou a atenção da ruiva é que os sorrisos de Marlene e Emelina logo foram substituídos por verdadeiras gargalhadas.

- Do que estão rindo? - perguntou a garota, confusa.

A confusão dela simplesmente fez as gargalhadas aumentarem. O rosto da garota foi adquirindo um tom avermelhado.

Péssimo sinal.

Marlene tentou recuperar seu fôlego, o que era particularmente difícil, já que Emelina simplesmente estava tendo um acesso de risadas.

- Você... Está sentindo algo diferente, Lily? - perguntou Marlene, dando uma forte cotovelada em Emelina, que agora dava socos na mesa entre suas risadas, chamando a atenção de algumas pessoas que estavam sentadas às mesas próximas.

- Não - disse Lily secamente. - Por quê?

- Porque... Porque isto aí que você acabou de beber... - Emelina não conseguiu terminar de falar. Voltou a rir.  
- Será que dá pra parar? Não tem tanta graça assim - resmungou Marlene, olhando de soslaio para Emelina, que tentou recuperar a compostura.

- Você tem razão - e ela de repente assumiu uma postura anormalmente séria.

Lily se cansou daquele papo furado.

- Será que vocês podem me dizer o que está acontecendo aqui? - bufou ela. - E o que tem a minha bebida?

Marlene, de forma teatral, assumiu uma expressão de arrependimento.

- O Sirius, Lily... Foi o Sirius. Eu juro que tentei evitar, mas...

- Evitar o quê? - Lily ergueu as sobrancelhas. - O que o Sirius fez? Oh, se ele te magoou, eu juro que acabo com a raça dele, e... Mas você não estaria rindo se fosse isso.

Marlene sacudiu a cabeça.

- Eu conto para você, se jurar que não ficará brava comigo.

- Tudo bem. Juro que não ficarei - assegurou Lílian, erguendo solenemente a mão direita.

Marlene suspirou dramaticamente, segurando as mãos de Lily entre as suas e a encarando com seus olhos brilhantes.

- É uma história terrível - começou ela. - E me arrependo de ter compactuado com ela...

- Será que dá pra parar de me enrolar e falar de uma vez? - resmungou Lily, já sem paciência.  
- Oh, sim. Vamos à ela - a garota pigarreou, fazendo Lily revirar os olhos e Emelina soltar um ronco de riso. - Bem, como você viu, eu fui buscar as nossas cervejas amanteigadas...

- Sim, eu vi, e... - começou Lily.

- Cale a boca, Lily - advertiu Emelina, tampando a boca com os nós dos dedos para não voltar a rir.

- Como eu ía dizendo, fui buscar as cervejas amanteigadas, e no caminho encontrei Sirius... E bem, você sabe que eu realmente estou a fim dele... Ele foi até o balcão comigo, e eu fiz o pedido das cervejas. Ele esperou comigo, e nesse pequeno momento nós... Bem... Nós nos beijamos...

- Poupe-nos dos detalhes sórdidos, sim? - resmungou Lily, cruzando os braços.  
- Certo. As cervejas chegaram, e ele olhou para elas por alguns segundos... De repente, ele voltou a olhar para mim, os olhos brilhando... E me fez um pedido que não pude recusar, já que ele me deu um beijo daqueles...

- Imagino que não pôde recusar mesmo - disse Lily. - E o que ele pediu?

Marlene suspirou fundo, fechando os olhos e levando as mãos ao peito. Lily, em um gesto mecânico, tomou mais um gole e sua cerveja.

- Ele me pediu... Que colocasse uma poção do amor em sua bebida... E antes que eu pudesse concordar... Ele tirou uma do bolso e a colocou aí.

Os olhos de Lily arregalaram-se, e na mesma hora ela cuspiu a cerveja que acabara de entornar.

- O QUÊ? - gritou a garota, ficando mais vermelha do que nunca.

- Sinto muito, Lily... Eu... Eu realmente não queria...

Lily a interrompeu.

- Ele colocou uma poção na minha bebida para que eu me apaixonasse... NÃO! PELO POTTER NÃO!

Várias pessoas viraram-se para olhar Lily. A garota estava de pé, as mãos no pescoço.

- Mas pelo jeito ela não surtiu efeito algum... - murmurou Emelina, dando de ombros.

- Ela demora alguns minutos para fazer efeito - informou Marlene.

- Ah... - fez Emelina.

Aquele diálogo simplesmente deixou Lily mais nervosa. Ela ensaiou pular em cima de Marlene e torcer-lhe o pescoço, mas um sentimento maravilhoso repentinamente começou a tomar conta de seu peito... Por que ela faria isso com Marlene? Era tão sua amiga...

- Eu preciso falar com James - ela disse de repente.

Emelina e Marlene sorriram.

- Oh, pois então vá - incentivou Emelina com um grande sorriso.

Lily retribuiu tal sorriso e se despediu das amigas. Quando chegou à porta do Três Vassouras, encontrou ninguém menos do que Sirius, com duas garrafas de cerveja amanteigada nas mãos.

- Olá, Sirius! - cumprimentou a garota, sorridente.

- Ah, oi, Lil. Você parece estar bem feliz hoje - disse o moreno, os olhos cinzentos brilhando.

- Sim! Hoje estou muito feliz. Onde está James, Sirius? Preciso falar com ele.

- Ele está me esperando lá fora. Não há mais lugares aqui dentro...

- Você não se importa se eu for junto? Preciso falar com James - pediu Lily.

- Claro que não! Vamos.

Ambos saíram do bar. Segurando Lily pelo ombro, Sirius conduziu a garota entre a multidão, até chegarem à pequena praça de Hogsmeade, onde James esperava. Assim que o rapaz viu Lily, levou a mão aos cabelos e exibiu um belo sorriso, fazendo Lily suspirar.

- Você demorou, Pads - reclamou James, pegando uma das garrafas de cerveja da mão do amigo.

- Ah, vá me dizer que esta espera não valeu a pena? - perguntou Sirius maliciosamente.

James sorriu e olhou para Lily.

- Olá, Lily.

A garota sorriu para ele, mas não respondeu. 

- Bem, Prongs, a ruivinha aqui quer falar com você, e creio que seja particular. Qualquer coisa, estarei com Marlene no Três Vassouras.

Sem esperar resposta, Sirius simplesmente desapareceu no meio dos transeuntes.

- E então, Lily? O que você queria me falar? - perguntou James.

Lily sentiu seu rosto corar, embora soubesse que isso nada tinha à ver com o frio.

- Bem, James... Acho que... Acho que não adianta mais eu tentar fugir do que sinto...

- O que você sente, Lily? - inquiriu James, com mais um dos seus adoráveis sorrisos.

- Quando eu digo que o odeio... É mentira. Nunca te odiei.

A ruiva sentia seu queixo tremer loucamente, fazendo com que seus dentes de chocassem.

- É bom saber que não me odeia, Lily. Afinal, eu nunca fiz nada para você.

- Mas não é para mim que você faz! Você azara os outros, se acha o melhor, usa as garotas... E eu acho isso injusto, entende?

- Entendo. Mas acho também injusto o fato de que você nunca acreditou em mim. Nos meus sentimentos.

Lily avançou um passo, segurando as mãos de James.

- Eu acredito neles, James. Eu tento acreditar. Mas toda vez que me convenço, você apronta algo de novo, e...

- Lily - interrompeu James. - No dia em que você me disser sim, eu prometo que largo todos os hábitos idiotas que tenho. Eu me divirto com eles, mas sei que está na hora de amadurecer. Somos praticamente adultos. Mas eu quero você do meu lado, Lily. Eu quero você para sempre.

A garota colocou a mão sobre o rosto do rapaz. Eles encararam-se por alguns segundos, em uma conversa silenciosa entre os olhos verdes de Lily e os castanho-esverdeados de James. Ainda em silêncio, ambos chegaram a um acordo: se amavam. Apesar de todas as diferenças, o que sentiam um pelo outro era o que tinham em comum. E era o mais importante.

- Sim, James - ela disse de repente, com um sorriso.

James abraçou Lily, sentindo todo o corpo da garota estremecer.

Delicadamente, ele retirou uma mecha dos cabelos acobreados dela do rosto, e mais delicadamente ainda, roçou seus lábios nos dela. Um onda intensa de calor pareceu se espalhar pelos corpos de ambos, e o frio ao redor já não existia. O beijo foi aos poucos se aprofundando, tornando-se mais cada vez mais amoroso, mais íntimo, mais intenso... E por muito tempo, talvez uma eternidade, eles não se separaram.

Mas foi tempo suficiente para que Sirius voltasse, acompanhado de Marlene e Emelina, que conversavam entre si:

- A idéia do Remus foi genial... Esse tal de placebo realmente funciona! - exclamou Sirius, admirado.

- Claro que sim. Para lidar com a Lily, é necessário um pouco de psicologia, não? - concluiu Marlene, com um sorriso.

- Eu só espero que a Lily não nos mate quando souber que não havia nenhuma poção do amor em sua bebida... - murmurou Emelina, em mais um dos seus ataques de riso.

Fim 

N/A: Hao, pessoal! Mais um devaneio meu. xD Espero que tenham gostado! o/ Quero dedicar essa fic à BaBi Evans, minha irmã perdida preferida e a primeira a ter conhecimento sobre esta história. Te adoro muitíssimo, BaBi! n.n Beijos a todos! E não esqueçam de deixar um review, ok?

Mylla Evans 


End file.
